Your not as cute as you think you are
by Dicey of Darlo
Summary: Just a bit of Will and Mac. Annoying as they are I do love them. Rated M for language only


**Just some Will and Mac.**

**I love them both.**

**Though sometimes I could shake them**

Mackenzie McHale could pinpoint exactly when the rot set in. The stage at which her relationship with Will McAvoy, totally disintegrated. The change

from banter and fun to utter masochistic torture with no chance of even friendship as an outcome. That day in the office when he yelled in her face

"You're not as cute as you think you are!" That was the moment.

Oh Mac knew she'd pushed his buttons. Hell she even acknowledged after his apology that she was surprised it didn't happen more often. The trouble

was after that initial response Mac had time to reflect on not only her own actions but Will's as well and it became ever more apparent to her that

perhaps there relationship really had no future.

It was little things at first she felt uncomfortable yelling at him like she had in the past thinking if she developed a more professional relationship with

him that somehow she could protect herself. The final nail in the coffin of their friendship was his relationship with Nina Howard. Rationally Mac didn't

blame him unfortunately emotionally she wanted to kill both of them. It made her cringe to think that Nina might have told him about her call asking

about the damn voicemail message. God knows why Will couldn't have just told her if what Nina said was true it was no big deal, Mac was pretty sure

she was missing something there.

She saw less of Will after he started seeing Nina. He rarely came to Hang Chews and the late night phone calls stopped completely on both sides. No

way was Mac going to ring him in case Nina decided to pick up his phone Mac shuddered at the mere thought of such a thing. Any communication

outside the office was done via text or email and that suited Mac or at least she convinced herself it suited her. Wills appearance on morning TV caused

Mac an inordinate amount of frustration Oh how she wished she still had the kind of relationship with him that allowed her to kick his arse her hands

were itching to smack him every time she saw the great galumphing imbecile. She knew that was no longer possible and left the chewing out to Sloan

who in her opinion was way too easy on the idiot. After that of course it became apparent that Will had to some extent come to his senses and

dumped Nina. The next bombshell was of course Brian the ex from Hell. Mac really struggled with that one God Will knew exactly how to extract his

pound of flesh and more. Then Wills dad died and she did try to be a friend and things almost got back to normal for a while until they both seemed to

back off.

Then of course there was the whole Genoa fiasco what a complete and utter abortion that was still it definitely took her mind off Will. In fact in a way

Genoa at least gave her a way out she was the executive producer it was her responsibility she had to go. This was why she was now in Wills office

provoking him until his façade as director of morale cracked and he fired her. Mac felt like she'd been kicked in the stomach but in a way she was

relieved at least she knew where she stood now. They both carried on with the show very professionally until they took an agreed joint break and she

caught up with him in the hair and makeup room. Mac again tried to explain her rationale for the affair with Brian and apologised for the disastrous

impact of Genoa on his professional career. As usual Will did not make it easy for her and they ended up bickering until she challenged him about the

engagement ring. This was when the roof really did cave in for Mac. She really could not believe what she was hearing. Going by Wills expression she

knew he knew the whole ring farce was a step to far. She congratulated herself on not physically assaulting him and went back to work with his

apology ringing in her ears.

Will sat alone for a few moments trying to come to grips with the devastated expression on Mac's face knowing he was the cause. Shaking himself he

got up and headed back to the newsroom vowing he would make this right. God knows when it all got away from him. One thing he was certain of

Mackenzie McHale was the only woman for him and tonight he was going to tell her.

As the show continued through the night the news filtered through that no one was getting fired. Mac was pleased for everyone glad they could all

continue what she and Will had started. The happiness was tinged with sadness as she knew she had to go. The whole ring revelation was just too

much what else had been a lie? She was sure Will had loved her but maybe not enough. Don had agreed to cover the last thirty minutes of the show

for Mac which allowed to gather her stuff and to slip away. Mac had promised to tell no one just yet but she knew she had to tell Charlie. Charlie

Skinner could not believe what he was hearing. Will had actually fired Mac and she was willingly leaving. Reese would not fire him but Will had really

sacked Mac. The world really had gone mad. Recognising that Mac had made her decision Charlie put her under no pressure but said very clearly that

this was not the end of Mackenzie McHale at ACN. After hugging Mac he let her go and went in search of his idiot protégé.

Will had been searching for Mac to no avail and decided to go back to his office to ring her. Surely she hadn't left without saying anything Will had a bad

feeling about her departure and hoped Mac had not taken the whole your fired conversation literally. Yes he knew he'd messed up over the whole ring

prank but Mac knew him better than anyone she knew he didn't mean to hurt her she knew she had to know. Will repeated this to himself as he failed

to get through to Mac getting straight through to voicemail

"Mac pick up its me Will we need to talk"

Just as he finished speaking Charlie Skinner burst into the office.

"Damn right we need to talk. What the Hell Will you fired Mac."

Will looked up guiltily

"So she told you about that."

"Damn right she did. What the fuck Will I mean what the holy fuck did you do?"

"Ok now's here's the thing she goaded me all day until I cracked and yes I said she was fired but I never meant it. Mac knows that. She knows I would

never fire her."

"Seems your wrong on that Mac's gone and she seemed determined not to come back what else did you do she seemed pretty upset. More than just

Genoa upset."

"What what do you mean? That was it I didn't do anything."

Will looked away from the other man stalling as Charlie continued to prod knowing there was more to the story.

"William Duncan McAvoy I want a straight answer what the Hell else happened here tonight?"

Recognising Charlie's don't mess me about tone Will decided to spill the beans.

"Well ok but don't get mad. Remember when you had the team investigate my back story after the death threat? I knew Mac would discover I'd been

offered a job on the East coast back when she and I were an item. I never told Mac at the time as I knew it wasn't a serious offer. I also knew once

Mac heard about it she would put two and two together and assume that I hadn't really been that serious about her."

Will paused as he looked at the older man's scowling face. Taking a deep breath he quickly finished off talking rapidly explaining about the whole ring

scenario. Charlie Skinner could not believe what he was hearing.

"Let me get this straight you went out and bought an expensive engagement ring just so Mac couldn't get one up on you in your whole relationship

pity party? And tonight you told her that this whole engagement ring story was a prank?"

"Pretty much though in my defence I didn't plan to tell her it just came out and then it was too late?"

"Jesus H Christ you are a complete moron how has someone not killed you yet?"

Charlie walked over and smacked the younger man across the back of the head as he continued

"Ok dumb ass just tell me this do you love Mac or not?"

Rubbing his head ruefully Will responded

"Of course I love her I realised tonight I can't live without her. Charlie Mac is the only woman for me I have to make this right!"

"Damn right you do so stop sitting here bleating and get your sorry ass round to Macs now!"

"Ok then I will. I can't lose her again Charlie."

"I know kiddo I know. Now get the Hell out of here and make this right."

Will grabbed his jacket and was gone leaving Charlie to pour himself a well-deserved glass of bourbon.

Mac wasn't sure how she made it home but here she was in her pyjamas half way through a bottle of vodka and about to start in on a tub of rum and

raisin ice cream. God she had never felt so beaten down by life even in her worst days on the front line she felt better than this. The banging at her

door got her attention and she got up to look through the spyhole spotting Will at the other side.

"Go away Will I'm exhausted I need to sleep I really have no energy left for this right now."

"You need to let me in Mac. Please we need to talk I need to explain I'm not going anywhere till you let me in."

Squeaking in frustration Mac opened the door and let Will in.

"Ok what do you want to explain?"

Standing with her arms folded she stared at her ex as he took a breath in and started talking.

Will managed to stun Mac into an almost catatonic state and again she could barely believe what he was saying. He loved her and wanted to marry her

he was even waving that Goddamn ring in her face. Eventually after picking up on Wills uncertain and worried tone she responded punching him hard in

the chest.

"You couldn't have had this revelation eighteen months ago Billy?"

Looking into his eyes she leaned into him fitting perfectly into his body as though she was a part of him.

"Of course I'll marry you even though you're an idiot. One thing though William we're taking that ring back and I'll choose my own engagement ring

thank you very much!"

Will McAvoy was ecstatic despite all the shit he'd put her through despite her betrayal they were about to give their relationship another try. Will kissed

his future wife and knew this time it was forever. They could do this they were soul mates the future was waiting for them.


End file.
